Tenchi After Tokyo
by Crazy Legs Lacey
Summary: This is a humorous tale of what happens at the Masaki home after the Tenchi in Tokyo series. From trying to satisfy the desires of the women in his home to fighting off demons, Tenchi has plenty to keep his hands full.
1. All you need is Love

Hello and Welcome to my first ever Tenchi Fic. I would like to start by saying, I DO NOT OWN TENCHI, or any of its characters, so please don't sue me (sniff.sniff, I'm just a kid!). All I own is the dang plot.  
  
Tenchi After Tokyo  
  
Chapter One: All you need is Love  
  
It had been three long weeks since Tenchi had to watch his love, Sakuya, being put into her sleep chamber in the form of a child. It tore at his heart when he realized that they would probably never be together again, but gradually, the residents of the Masaki home helped to cheer him up.  
  
"Tenchi!" Sasami called from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes."  
  
"Thanks, Sasami. I'll go get cleaned up," Tenchi answered. It had been another one of those long days in the carrot fields, the hot summer sun beating down upon his back with the sweat pouring down his cheeks. Tenchi had hoed all day long, planting and picking carrots. It was muddy and tiring work, but someone had to do it.  
  
As Tenchi made his way up the stairs to the bathroom, he passed Ayeka. "Hello, Ayeka," he said kindly.  
  
"Oh, good-afternoon, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said with a bow, continuing her way down to the kitchens.  
  
Tenchi smiled as he stepped into the bathroom to wash. "I'm sure glad I have so many friends here to boost my spirits on harsh days like this," he thought aloud, reaching for the soap and wash towel. As his arm stretched out, someone wrapped themselves around his waist from behind.  
  
"Hey there, Tenchi. Beautiful day, isn't it?" the person asked cheerfully.  
  
"Ryoko! Can't you see I'm trying to get clean for supper?" Tenchi tried to persuade her, pushing her hands away.  
  
"Oh Tenchi. If you needed someone to scrub your back, I could have done it!" she said angrily, storming out of the tiny bathroom.  
  
"Hmm." Tenchi muttered, letting the warm water run down his face in little streams. "I wonder what's bothering her?" he asked himself.  
  
Tenchi lathered up some soap and scrubbed his face clear of all the dirt from the carrot fields. It took him a few minutes to get that done, for there was a lot of dirt. While Tenchi rinsed his face free of the dirt and soap, he thought of all the changes that had went about lately.  
  
Just a few days ago, Kiyone and Mihoshi decided to move out into Tokyo once again, but it didn't seem like it. They were back almost every day, mainly for Sasami's cooking. At about noon, Washu would open the portal into Tokyo so that the two could come and visit.  
  
Another thing that was definitely new was that Kiyone and Mihoshi finally were both holding their own with decent jobs and wages. Mihoshi made an excellent pastry chef, but she ate most of her earnings. Either way, she was already making a name for herself, creating only the most scrumptious cakes and cookies around. Kiyone, most surprisingly, found great joy in her new career of a black jack dealer at a small casino in Tokyo. She said she felt very "empowered," being able to get people to hand their money to her so willingly. Yes, life sure was sweet.  
  
Tenchi was very pleased to be away from school for the summer. He truly dreaded when the time came and he would have to return, for there were so many sweet memories of Sakuya and him at that place. Everyone had been such a help, though, especially Sasami. Whenever Tenchi went to visit Sakuya's resting place, it was very hard for him. Sasami always agreed to go with him, however, so she could comfort him and keep him from becoming far too sad. Tenchi appreciated this, and after a while, his visits to the chamber became more and more scarce. It wasn't that he had forgotten about his love, but rather, he was finally healing from his loss.  
  
Tenchi picked up his washcloth and rubbed his face dry. "I'm so very lucky," he thought aloud again and turned off the faucet, "to have such wonderful companions." He set the cloth back down on the sink and headed downstairs for dinner.  
  
As they always do, Kiyone and Mihoshi had already taken their seats and prepared for another delicious meal made with love by their little Sasami. Tenchi took his seat in-between little Washu and Ayeka. His father and grandfather left on a long trip days ago, so the table seemed much emptier.  
  
"Here's the food!" Sasami said with a smile, setting down numerous platters of all kinds. Ryoko dug in before Sasami even had a chance to pull out her chair. This, of course, was to no one's surprise.  
  
Dinner was fairly quiet. Kiyone was the only one who barely talked at all. She mentioned how she had most cunningly gotten one of the 'aristocrat gamblers,' as she called them, to let loose all of his money in just a few games of black jack that day.  
  
After everyone had cleared his or her plate, and Sasami and Ayeka had cleaned up, Tenchi noticed Ryoko sneaking cautiously outside.  
  
"Where are you going, Ryoko?" he asked from the staircase.  
  
Ryoko turned and looked at him with puzzling eyes. "Oh! Well, just for a walk, you know," she responded coolly.  
  
Tenchi stepped down and began to slip his shoes on. "Do you think you would mind if I came with you?" he asked.  
  
Ryoko blushed, and then turned her back. Her answer was in a low growl. "If you really want to, I guess you can."  
  
Tenchi followed Ryoko out into the evening solitude, the lightning bugs just starting to depart from their familiar homes in the damp grass. They walked for awhile in bitter silence, listening to nothing but the constant chirps of the crickets in the wood.  
  
"Ryoko, you seem to be acting a little odd today. Is everything alright?" Tenchi asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yeah," Ryoko grumbled, sitting down upon the forest's welcoming dirt floor.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Ryoko got up and raised her fists high above her head. "I SAID I'M FINE!" With that, she stormed off into the leafy foliage directed back towards the house, leaving Tenchi there to ponder on what was bothering her.  
  
Of course, only Ryoko knew what was going on inside that head of hers, and there was absolutely NO way she was going to share it with him. The truth was, Ryoko was still in longing for her dear Tenchi. It hurt her whenever she would try to express her love and he would just shun her aside. "Will Tenchi ever feel how I do?" she asked herself.  
  
Later that night, Ryoko slipped quietly back into the house, and to her surprise, saw Ayeka waiting for her, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Ryoko." Ayeka whispered. "Ryoko, Lord Tenchi came home tonight quite distraught. He seems very worried about you. Is there any way I can help you?"  
  
Ryoko let out her normal space-pirate cackle as she said under her breath, "Hah! Sasami must have put you up to this, Ayeka. Heaven forbid you would be worried about me. But no, there's nothing you can do to help. Just stay out of my business and you'll have done enough!"  
  
Ayeka sighed heavily. "That's what I thought, Ryoko. You always were a stubborn one. Anyway, try to get some rest, okay?" She lifted herself from the couch and glided up the stairs to her bed.  
  
Ryoko ran her fingers through her wild, blue hair as she slumped to the floor, laying her head against the hard coffee table. Ryo-Ohki tiptoed out from the kitchen and crawled into her lap, purring loudly. "Yes, I love you too, Ryo-Ohki," she cooed, stroking her sweet friend.  
  
Right before Ryoko drifted off to sleep, she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned her head to see Tenchi standing over her.  
  
"Ryoko, are you still awake?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes, Tenchi. I am," she answered. Tenchi's eyes were dark and bloodshot, but to Ryoko, they never lost their purity.  
  
Tenchi knelt down upon his knees and fixed his eyes upon Ryoko's. He stared at her for the longest time, and she just gazed back, wondering how he can make her feel so drawn in, and yet so frightened all at once.  
  
Finally, Tenchi inched closer to Ryoko and drew her into a warm embrace, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Her heart began to beat so franticly, she feared it might pop out of her chest.  
  
"Ryoko, I don't know what has made you so upset," he whispered in her ear, "but I want you to know that I am always here for you, and you can talk to me whenever you feel you need to." Tenchi let his arms fall back to his sides and he brought himself back upright. "Goodnight and sweet dreams, Ryoko," he said, and began up to his bedroom.  
  
Ryoko shivered all over. For one moment, she felt absolutely complete, like her world would never stop spinning, and then was totally empty again. How did he make her feel this way? How could he manipulate her heart so? Ryoko watched her love reenter his room and slide the thick wooden door shut. "Yes, my dear Tenchi," she said, "goodnight."  
  
Well.that was it. My first ever Tenchi-like chapter thingy. I hope you enjoyed it! I know that it was kind of short, but I planned it that way (snigger snigger.I'm so devious!). I promise that from now on, they'll be longer, okay? Please, review! 


	2. Come Tiptoe to my Window

Here goes my attempt at a second chapter. I hope it keeps you hooked (if you even were to begin with!)! Read and Enjoy. I do not own Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi After Tokyo  
  
Chapter Two: Come Tiptoe to my Window  
  
Ayeka woke up extra early the next morning. She slipped most quietly out of the house, afraid Sasami's most sensitive ears would awaken her. Stepping into the bright morning sunshine, she began her journey towards the Masaki temple. In all honesty, Ayeka wasn't planning on doing anything in particular. She just wanted a chance to get away from everything for a few hours, just to be by herself and get the chance to stop and smell the roses.  
  
The birds had begun their gentle chirping by the time Ayeka had reached the temple. She sat outside on the front steps for the longest time, just daydreaming. As she sat and thought, she felt a warm, soft body rubbing up against her legs. Thinking this creature might be something harmful, Ayeka jumped up, quite alarmed.  
  
"What!?" she cried, but when she looked down, she saw a most peculiar sight. Beneath her was a gorgeous brown and white cabbit, about the same size as Ryo-Ohki, adorned with a glittering green collar about its neck.  
  
Ayeka's eyes brightened when she saw the animal. "Oh how adorable!" she said as she picked it up. It began to purr as it lay in her arms.  
  
"Where's your owner, little fellow?"  
  
The cabbit purred even more, then hopped out of Ayeka's arms and onto the cobblestone walk-way. It looked up at Ayeka most hopefully with clear, purple eyes, and seemed to be asking her to follow it.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming," she said, chasing after the animal. The cabbit led her away from the temple and through the forest. Eventually, when the sun was high in the sky, they reached a small clearing with a trickling stream running down from a rock cliff in the northern corner. It was a most beautiful sight to behold. Ayeka had never seen so many different kinds of flowers and shrubs, all in full bloom, the sweet aroma of weigela and jasmine spicing the air.  
  
The cabbit skipped merrily through the plants up to the stream, which he sat under. The cool, wetness probably felt quite good on a day as hot as this one was.  
  
Ayeka sighed with merry thoughts buzzing through her mind. "Maybe I will bring Tenchi here tomorrow afternoon for a picnic lunch," she said happily. Sinking down into the very depths of the glamorous flowers, she thought of how good it seemed just to be alive.  
  
Ayeka drifted off to sleep for a while, but was slowly awakened by a gentle touch to her face. "Tenchi?" she murmured as she began to open her eyes. The person stroked her hair and held her head in his arms. It just felt right for Ayeka to be there, the person's caress so calming, the sound of the wind and the water so soothing. She didn't seem to have a care in the world, and what a great feeling it was.  
  
"Tenchi.?" she asked again, looking up at the person whose arms she was in, and the sight greatly surprised her. The man was definitely not Tenchi. Actually, Ayeka had no idea who he was.  
  
The man's thick brown hair hung loosely around his face, somewhat covering his soft, amber eyes. A worn, baggy school uniform concealed his strong shoulders and arms. Although considerably taller, he seemed to be about the same age as Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka jumped up and took a step away from the man. "What? Who are you?" she asked, afraid of what she may have gotten herself into.  
  
The man stood from his spot in the flowers. "Please forgive me, miss," he answered reassuringly. "Menishu, my cabbit, came to me not that long ago and led me to this spot. I saw you lying there and I thought you had fainted. I was only trying to give you head support and to awaken you."  
  
"Oh!" Ayeka exclaimed, almost embarrassed for what she had said so rudely. "Thank you very much for your kindness, but I was just resting. My name is Ayeka." She bowed at the end, showing her Jurain courtesy.  
  
"Yes, my name is Shindoji, Shindoji Mursuka." There was an awkward silence.  
  
"So, Mr. Mursuka," Ayeka began.  
  
"Just Shindoji, please."  
  
"Alright. Shindoji, what brings you this far away from everything?"  
  
Shindoji smiled. His smile was warm and sincere. It made Ayeka's heart jump. "Actually, I come to this spring a lot. The water here is the purest around, and it is such a good place to just relax and think." He paused to snap his fingers for his cabbit, Menishu, who jumped up into his arms. "What about you, Miss Ayeka? Did you come here to relax as well?"  
  
Ayeka laughed. "No, I have never been to this place before. I live with some friends just down in the valley there, and your cabbit led me here."  
  
Menishu nuzzled up into his master's chest. "Then it must be fate for us to have met." Ayeka nearly laughed again, but she saw the serious look on Shindoji's face and decided against it.  
  
Shindoji saw the confused gestures Ayeka was sending and decided to explain. "You see, Ayeka, this is not an ordinary animal. This cabbit is hundreds of years old."  
  
"Excuse me?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Yes. This animal has a certain history to it, or a legend, perhaps. It is said that Menishu has extraordinary abilities for a creature of its stature."  
  
Ayeka watched Shindoji's face turn cold and serious as he told her the legend of his cabbit.  
  
"I have been told that this animal is much like a fortune teller. What Menishu sets cannot be foregone. He is destiny. He is the very essence of hopes and dreams, and is the one who delivers them to us. We were destined to meet today, for reasons only he knows, but whatever they were, they had to have been spectacular for him to have brought us here of all places." Then Shindoji's face regained its warmth and twisted into a bright smile. "Or at least that is what legend says," he laughed.  
  
For some reason, Ayeka couldn't help but believe him. "So then, how did you find all these things out?" she asked, curious to know more about this mysterious cabbit.  
  
"Actually, my grandmother used to tell me that as a bedtime story when I was smaller. She said if I ever found the cabbit named Menishu with a collar of emerald, eyes of amethyst, and a coat of the earth and the clouds, to keep him with me always, for he would bring good luck."  
  
"Oh." Ayeka took in a deep breath.  
  
"Obviously he brought me more luck than I could have hoped for, for he brought me to you," Shindoji said. His tone seemed so genuine, and Ayeka felt so comfortable with him.  
  
Ayeka just smiled and didn't say anything. "What is wrong with me?" she thought to herself. "I have just met this guy and I already have butterflies in my stomach!"  
  
While Ayeka was lost in thought, Shindoji just gazed at her forever with wide eyes. "Miss Ayeka," he said, "I think it would be best if I go now. The sun is setting and we both have a long way home."  
  
"Hmm.. Yes, of course. I hope to see you again, Shindoji," Ayeka called, waving to him as he turned back to the forest.  
  
"We will, Ayeka. I'm sure of it."  
  
* * *  
  
Ayeka got home just in time for dinner that night, and many questions arose about her sudden disappearance.  
  
"Ayeka! We were so worried about you when you didn't show up for breakfast. Tenchi even went to look for you!" Sasami exclaimed.  
  
Mihoshi stood up from her spot at the table. "Yeah, Ayeka! Where were you?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Ayeka began, "but I was just so caught up in the moment. I sort of fell asleep on a hillside of flowers, and that's pretty much it." She decided that it might have been better to keep Shindoji a secret for the time being. Ayeka didn't want everyone nagging her on how she was such a fool to go off and sit in the woods, far away from home, chatting with some stranger she had never even met. No, Ayeka did NOT like to be lectured.  
  
"Well that's fine, Ayeka," said little Washu, "but you should try to be more responsible. We worried about you all day."  
  
"Yeah, sure we did," Ryoko grumbled, throwing a chewed chicken bone across the table.  
  
Dinner was somewhat quiet once again, except for the incessant purr of Ryo- Ohki, who was lying in Sasami's lap. Tenchi and Washu had their own little conversation about all the thousands of ways Washu had found that would make carrot picking easier.  
  
"But I don't want to get electrocuted!" Tenchi would try to tell her.  
  
Washu sneered at him from across the table. "Well, that would be a shame, but I promise you, my inventions are top class!"  
  
After dinner, and when everything was all cleaned up, the entire gang ran into the living room to watch television. They were all greatly disappointed, however, when they arrived to find Mihoshi already had the remote and was watching yet another episode of Space Police Policemen. Sasami sat down with Mihoshi to watch the show while everyone else went outside to sit under the cherry blossoms.  
  
Ryoko snuggled closely to Tenchi out on the front porch. Everyone else had gone to catch fireflies by the pond, and Ryoko took this as an opportunity she couldn't afford to miss.  
  
Tenchi noticed Ryoko's friendly nature appear once again, but didn't say anything. He sat rigid and tight, completely uncomfortable with her nuzzling deep into his side. Ryoko, however, felt very comfortable indeed, and was unaware of any worries Tenchi had.  
  
"Ryoko." Tenchi whispered.  
  
"Yes, my dear Tenchi?" Ryoko answered in her softest voice. Her luck was overwhelming her. She felt like she was full of naught but burning desire.  
  
"You're bruising my shoulder," he said.  
  
"Oh!" Ryoko backed off. "Well, there came that danged waterfall to drown out my candle of love," she thought to herself.  
  
Night fell over the Masaki home. Everyone was asleep except for Ayeka. She had wanted to stay awake a little longer to read for a while, and went to do so downstairs in the spare bedroom, so she wouldn't wake anyone up. Ayeka was reading one of Tenchi's math and algebra books, trying to find what he found so interesting about them, for he had his nose buried in school tablets half of the time he was home.  
  
"I don't get it," she said to herself. "If A equals 4 B and C equals -6/8 A, than what would C be equal to if B is twenty-nine? There's nothing great about this stuff. It's just a bunch of letters and numbers!" Ayeka threw the book to the floor. "I don't know what Tenchi sees in you!" she yelled at it angrily.  
  
After reading all of Tenchi's confusing books from school, Ayeka had a hard time going back to sleep. She stared through the small, narrow window of the guest bedroom, out past the lake and into the dense forest beyond. "What made me trust Shindoji so?" she said to herself, thinking of all the strange events that had taken place earlier that day. As Ayeka let her mind wander, she slowly began to close her eyes, and fall asleep.  
  
Before Ayeka could really drift off, her ears perked to a melodic tune from somewhere outside. "Oh come and tiptoe, to my window, through the tulips, that's where I'll be," came a rich voice from outside. Ayeka opened her weary eyes and peered out of the window. Across the lake was a large, dark figure, walking towards the house. As he came closer, Ayeka could see a big bouquet of wildflowers within his hands.  
  
"Come tiptoe, through the tulips, with me," sang out the voice. The man stopped upon the waters edge for mere moment, the moonlight shining upon his messy brown hair and cheerful eyes. It didn't take Ayeka long to figure out who this man was.  
  
"Shindoji!" she exclaimed, watching him, followed by his cabbit, Menishu, draw ever nearer to her very window.  
  
Mwuahhahahahaaa! It is alive! My creation, it's alive! Alright, I know, I am creepy (but in a warm and fuzzy sort of way, doncha think?). Anyway, thanx for taking the effort to continue reading. I hope you like my mini cliff hanger. Please review my fic, and I'm sorry if I'm wavering off the original storyline, as far as characters and such goes. I thought I might spice it up a bit! 


	3. A Matter of Trust

Alright, after a very very long time, I have finally come back and continued my irresistible (yeah right!) writing. Thank you for being so patient. I'd like to say that I'm really trying hard, and I hope you all enjoy my fic! Oh yeah, I do not own Tenchi, although I wish I did because I would have to steal Ryo-Ohki away from them all (that thing is soo darn cute!).  
  
Tenchi After Tokyo  
  
Chapter Three: A Matter of Trust  
  
"Shindoji!" Ayeka repeated, pulling herself up to sit upon the window sill. Menishu skipped merrily ahead, excited to see Ayeka once again. In a moment, Shindoji had made his way up to the window, and held out a large bundle of tulips to her.  
  
"I picked these for you," he said. Ayeka took them graciously and drew one up to her nose.  
  
"Ahh. what sweet fragrance," she sighed. Menishu jumped into Ayeka's arms. "And such a sweet little cabbit too!" Ayeka laughed. Shindoji took her hand and watched her with golden eyes.  
  
"Ayeka, would you like to go on a walk with me?" he asked her seriously. His rough hands felt sweaty and his face expressed nervousness.  
  
Ayeka removed her gaze from Shindoji. Whenever she looked at him, she felt like she was under a spell. "It's really late. Why do you want to ask me now?"  
  
Shindoji clasped her hands tighter into his. "Ayeka, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to see you again."  
  
Her heart melted, and a familiar tingling sensation rose up from her stomach. "Oh, Shindoji." she mumbled.  
  
Ayeka closed her eyes as Shindoji brought his face closer to her own. She could feel his hot breath upon her, his hands traveling along her back, and he drew her into a passionate kiss.  
  
Thoughts swirled about in Ayeka's mind while her heart raced. She felt Shindoji pull away, his hair tickling her cheeks.  
  
"Ayeka, I'm sorry." he whispered.  
  
Ayeka smiled calmly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "That's ok," she said. Ayeka's mind once again enveloped her as Shindoji stared longingly. 'This is strange,' she told herself. 'You barely even know this man, and he's already at your window, seducing you with flowers and sweet kisses. Ayeka, you should think about what you are doing! Maybe you shouldn't be so trusting.' Her thoughts faded with Shindoji's gentle smile.  
  
"I'm so glad I met you," he began. "I have truly been blessed. You make me feel so complete, Ayeka. I've only known you for a day and I already feel like I'm falling in love."  
  
His words silenced Ayeka's wandering mind and calmed her once more. 'It just seems so right,' her heart told her. Shindoji took her hands in his and began to lead her out of the house through the window.  
  
The night air was chilly on Ayeka's bare arms, the damp grass and muddy soil numbing her feet. "I'd like to just talk for a while," Shindoji murmured. Menishu walked silently a few feet behind them as they all started off into the forest.  
  
Ayeka felt as if she was in a trance and had no control whatsoever of her actions. She didn't know if this was because of her explicit happiness, or just Shindoji's charm, but didn't worry about it all too much. After all, moments as romantic as this didn't come along every day.  
  
"Domo arigatou, Ayeka, for coming with me. I really enjoy your company," Shindoji said. His grip on her tightened, and she just nodded. "So, Ayeka, would you like to tell me more about yourself? I mean, I would like to know more about your past, like your family, friends, and especially any special or exciting experiences you've had."  
  
"Well, let's see. there's so much to tell, I don't know where to begin."  
  
Shindoji glanced at her without really looking. "How about you start with more recent things, like a month or two ago. Then you can work your way back."  
  
Ayeka didn't notice her companion's stone hard face and gritted teeth. She was too happy to care. "Umm. you did say interesting experiences. My dear friend, Mr. Tenchi Masaki, he's the owner of the house I'm staying at by the way, had his true love put into a sleep chamber in the form of a child a little less than a month ago. That was a heart-wrenching time for him. Actually, it was for all of us."  
  
Shindoji motioned Ayeka to sit next to him upon a rock under a tree. His interest in her words suddenly perked. "Oh yes," he said, "that must have been horrible. Please, tell me more about this."  
  
Ayeka sniffed and rubbed her nose. It seemed as if she was coming down with a slight cold. "Ok, her name was Sakuya, or you could call her Yugi, which ever, and Tenchi met her at school. I suppose that they were in love. Anyways, Sakuya was part of another person, which was Yugi. I'm not really sure how that happened."  
  
"Yes, go on."  
  
"Yugi was somewhat a demon, and she did a lot of bad things. Tenchi didn't know that his love was part of another person, a person who hurt and attempted killing others. But he found out, and tried to reunite the sides back into one. When they joined, I guess they returned into Sakuya's child form, and is now in a sleeping chamber until she is older. Tenchi is afraid that when she grows, she will become the evil Yugi once more and not his sweet Sakuya, but I really don't know much about that. Actually all I know is what I've seen from my own experiences, and I'm not sure if I have the entire story straight." Ayeka paused to catch her breath.  
  
"I see," Shindoji said thoughtfully. "So where did you find a sleep chamber?"  
  
Ayeka grinned. "That was easy. Another woman who lives with me, Washu, is a scientist of sorts. She built it, and it was quite simple for her. She makes the best of things, like time travelers and dimension transporters. Washu is one of the smartest people I know."  
  
"Oh!" Shindoji looked taken aback.  
  
"Do you know Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked curiously. Shindoji's reaction to what she had said surprised her.  
  
Shindoji put his hand behind his head and laughed. "No," he said. "I just, uh, I just thought it was amazing someone could be that genius."  
  
"Washu would like to have heard that."  
  
Shindoji began twiddling his thumbs as if he was nervous again. "So, where do you keep that kind of thing? I mean, it's probably kind of big, and you might not have space for it in your house."  
  
Ayeka stared off dreamily into the trees around her. "It's in a cave in some hill. We made kind of like a shrine for her. I could take you there some time if you'd like."  
  
The sun began to edge its way over the horizon and leave long shadows about Shindoji's face. "I think I would like that," he said. "Maybe tomorrow evening or something." His eyes wandered to Ayeka's and caught her glance. "I'm sorry I've kept you out this late. I just now noticed the sun. You must be remarkably tired."  
  
"No, I'm alright."  
  
"That's good." Shindoji wrapped his arms around Ayeka's waist and embraced her in a friendly hug. "I would hate to think that I could have put you through any problems." He backed away from her and snapped his fingers for Menishu, who jumped into his arms just as he had done the last time the couple had departed. "Well, I'll see you soon, Ayeka," he said.  
  
Ayeka waved as Shindoji turned and headed off into the woods. 'Shindoji. what a sweetheart,' she thought. "Oh!" Ayeka was brought back into reality with the sudden chirping of morning doves. "I'd better get back, and soon! Otherwise everyone will get all worried about me again!" And with that, Ayeka took off towards the Masaki home.  
  
Ayeka scrambled through the window of the room in which she had took residence that previous night.  
  
"Ayeka? Are you in here?" came an anxious knock from the door.  
  
'Whew! Just in time!" Ayeka thought to herself. "Yes, Sasami. I'm here," she said as she settled herself into a chair and threw a blanket over herself. Ayeka wanted it to look as convincing as possible that she had slept there.  
  
Sasami opened the door to the room and stepped inside, a mixing pan and a bag of flour in her hands. "There you are! I was worried when you weren't in your bed this morning, but I guess you just fell asleep here. Anyhow, would you like to help me finish breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, Sasami."  
  
* * *  
  
Ayeka sat down in-between Ryoko and Kiyone to a warm plate of pancakes and sausage links. They all began their meal, but Washu was not present. Tenchi noticed Ayeka eyeing the vacant chair and spoke up. "She said she was working on an experiment, or something like that," he said with a smile. Ayeka blinked and gave a slight nod.  
  
"No, I'm here," Washu called, entering the small dining area, her hands full with strange equipment.  
  
"So what did you find?" Tenchi asked, interested.  
  
Washu plopped down into her seat and fidgeted with her devices. She looked almost as weary and tired as Ayeka did. "Actually, this is quite a find. I've suspected it for a few days now, just a sixth sense you know, but now I know for certain."  
  
Ryoko stopped eating long enough to look up. "What do you know?"  
  
Washu set her things down on the table. "There's been an odd aura in the area for a while. It almost seemed to be demon-like, and even evil, so of course, I had to check it."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I was right. There is most certainly a demon in the vicinity. There seems to be something around that is keeping it here. That's the part I can't figure out, though." There was a long pause.  
  
"According to my radar, this is a fairly powerful demon. I still don't know why it would want to be in this valley of all places, but either way, we should all try to be especially careful when we are outside of this house. I don't know if this creature would have any ill-will towards us, but no matter, if it did, we could be quite easily harmed. We shouldn't leave this house unless we absolutely have to until it has left the area." Washu finished with a long sigh. "I've put a force-field around the house for the time, so we're all safe."  
  
Everyone looked at Washu curiously as she began to eat her food.  
  
All of a sudden, Ayeka jumped up from the table, her plate clattering to the floor. "Please, excuse me!" she cried, running from the room, and then out of the house, the door slamming behind her.  
  
"I swear, that girl never listens," Ryoko and Washu said in unison.  
  
Ayeka tore across the yard and into the forest beyond it. "Shindoji!" she yelled. Ayeka was worried beyond belief, her mind racing even faster than her heart. 'I have to warn him!'  
  
So, how'd you like this chappie? I'm sorry if I got any of the facts about the whole Sakuya/Yugi thing wrong; it's been so long since I've seen those episodes. I hope you continue reading, because the next chapter will have a nice little plot twist for you (*sniggers viciously*). If you don't stick around, I'll be deeply disappointed. so please feel free to review away! Luv ya'll bunches! 


	4. An Unexpected Reunion

Here I go, another chapter for you to enjoy. This is the one where the entire plot changes and the conflict finally arises, so who knows. it might even get exciting!!! Remember, I do not own Tenchi.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for telling me that Sakuya was only a piece in the puzzle of Yugi, but I truly did not know that, so please forgive me! However, the entire rest of the story has been planned on this untruthful fact, and so it will have to stay as is. Sorry!  
  
Tenchi After Tokyo  
  
Chapter Four: An Unexpected Reunion  
  
Ayeka ran through the forest as fast as she could, looking franticly for any sign of Shindoji. She had to find him, and fast!  
  
"Shindoji!! Shindoji, where are you?!"  
  
Ayeka tripped and stumbled over a tree root. She fell face first, and hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. "Uhh! Where are you, Shindoji?" she cried. Her knees were bloody, her dress torn, and her ankle seemed sprained, not to mention she was in the middle of a valley where a horrendously powerful demon was rumored to be occupying. Yes, life was harsh.  
  
Ayeka tried to pull herself to her feet, but the effort was too much on her tired body. She fell back to the ground upon her stomach and just let the tears flow.  
  
"Ayeka? Is that you?" came a soft and reassuring voice. Ayeka looked up to see Shindoji standing over her.  
  
Ayeka rolled over onto her back. "Good, I've finally found you," she said in a faint whisper. Shindoji helped her to her feet and had her sit down on a fallen tree. He ripped off a piece of his navy kimono and tied it around her ripped knees, and then elevating her ankle, he placed her in his lap. Ayeka didn't even have to tell him what was wrong. It was like he just knew.  
  
Ayeka curled up into Shindoji's warm body and turned her head to face him. "We're in danger, Shin. There's a demon here." she began.  
  
Shindoji smiled and held onto Ayeka's hand. "I know," he said calmly. "But we're alright. I promise."  
  
Ayeka looked at him quizzically. "How did you know that?" she asked.  
  
"Your friend, Washu, already told me. The demon isn't here anymore, Ayeka."  
  
"Oh." She just turned over and stared off into space as Shindoji played with her hair. She wanted to believe him, but this time, it was a little harder. She had just seen Washu less than forty minutes ago, and she had said then that the demon was in the valley. What could have made it leave so fast? And Shindoji didn't even know Washu, so how could he have talked to her?  
  
"So, Ayeka," Shindoji mumbled, "how about we go to that girl's sleep chamber. I would like to see it for myself."  
  
"Well, we're pretty close to it now, but I don't know if I can walk."  
  
"That's ok, I'll carry you."  
  
Ayeka didn't know why Shin was so insistent on going to Sakuya's resting place, but didn't see how it could hurt. "Alright. Let's go."  
  
Shindoji picked Ayeka up in his strong arms and lifted her from her spot on the log. "Which way?" he asked happily.  
  
"Over there. Go that way, past those roses." Ayeka continually called out directions for him to follow. Eventually, they reached a small shrine in a hillside.  
  
Shindoji nearly ran into the cave, he was so excited. The walls of the shrine were moldy and damp, the air cold and humid and the floor rocky and jagged. He tripped more than once over the rippled ground beneath him, but caught his balance every time.  
  
The two finally turned the last corner to see Yugi in her container, green glowing light surrounding her body. Shin rushed up to her and spread his hands over the chamber, mumbling quiet thoughts Ayeka could not hear.  
  
'How creepy," Ayeka thought. It seemed almost as if Shindoji had personally known Yugi or Sakuya.  
  
Ayeka slid silently out of Shin's arms. He didn't notice. She fell to the floor and slunk back up against the wall, just wondering what was going on. Nothing was making any sense at all!  
  
Shindoji continually raced around Yugi's body like a hamster on its wheel. He gazed at the chamber with wide eyes, malevolent intent masked behind them. Ayeka was beginning to become frightened, for he just didn't seem to be himself.  
  
"AYEKAAA!!!" a voice echoed from the shrine's entrance. It sounded just like.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka forced herself to her feet, Shin not paying any attention. He had started to chant, and that was more than enough for her. She used all of her strength and limped out of the cave.  
  
Ayeka fell into Tenchi's arms and finally noticed that she was sobbing. Tenchi held her close to him and cradled her like an infant.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kiyone yelled, stumbling out of the forest behind Tenchi. Ryoko, Sasami, and the others followed her.  
  
Washu's dark pink hair was thrown about in the most awkward fashion around herself, the wind taking its toll. "Who is in there now?" she asked Ayeka as if she already knew.  
  
"Shi.Shindo.Shindoji," she finally muttered. Her energy was slowly leaving her again and words were becoming harder to form.  
  
Ryoko stepped forward eagerly. "I'll get him!" she yelled as she flew into the cave. A bright blue wall of flame emanated itself from the entrance, but Ryoko was on the wrong end of it. Shindoji appeared from the rubble, holding a small child's hand.  
  
He laughed viciously, a dry and rough cackle. "You're too late!" he sneered.  
  
Then, his body began to morph, and his features suddenly changed. His lovely, soft peach skin melted off to show a horrible, grayish color beneath it. Shindoji's entire form grew to twice its original size, his snout lengthening and his back rounding. Curved talons surfaced from excessively large and hairy hands while ugly brown boils sprang up all over his body. A hideous, hunch-backed figure, Shindoji had changed from a bright eyed, handsome young man to a repulsive ogre-like demon with rather sharp looking fangs.  
  
"Mwuahahahahahahaaa! You cannot stop me!" the demon snickered. The small child beside him hung her head low, staring intently at the ground. Her bright red dress clashed against her narrow gray eyes and long, faded yellow hair. Of course everyone knew who this was; it was Yugi. But why was she awake? And why had Shindoji awakened her?  
  
"Yugi!" Sasami screamed. Yugi looked up, no feeling shown in her cold and expressionless face.  
  
Ryoko pulled herself up from the ground and eyed Shindoji spitefully. "You. you monster!" She bolted up and dashed towards the demon, her fists clenched and an energy bolt prepared for fire in her hand. Mihoshi and Kiyone were right behind her, old galaxy police guns raised and ready. Ryoko jumped into Shindoji and pummeled him with angry blows, delivering incessant attacks with lightning speed. Kiyone reloaded her gun again and again, firing continuously on the evil creature. Mihoshi, however, was an absolute loss, shooting all of her bullets nearly twenty feet above the monster's head.  
  
Ayeka trembled in Tenchi's arms. 'What is happening?' her mind questioned. Memories of the delightful times she had spent with Shindoji the past few days resurfaced and confusion struck her. It had all seemed so real; why had he betrayed her?  
  
Shindoji easily threw Ryoko to the side, his focus turned to Ayeka. Once again, it was almost as if he could read her mind.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "but I needed to find Yugi. You were but a mere pawn in my plan, and I have been dishonest towards you. I have my reasons for acting how I have, and so, this is how it has to be!!!" Shindoji let out a terrifying roar and struck out at Kiyone and Mihoshi. The two flew into a nearby tree and slumped silently to the ground.  
  
Suddenly, Menishu ran onto the scene and dived at Shindoji, trying his hardest for the little creature he was to keep the monster away from Ayeka. Since Menishu had known her, Ayeka had only been kind and gentle towards the cabbit, unlike his master, Shin, who had done nothing but abuse and mistreat the animal. No, he couldn't let anything happen to this person that had been so charitable.  
  
Shindoji slung the poor animal away from him, shocked that his own cabbit would attack him.  
  
"Nooooo!" Ayeka cried. She watched Menishu try to bring himself back to his feet, only to fall back to the ground again. It was a terrible thing to see.  
  
"Menishu!" Ayeka charged up an energy beam between her hands. Confusion had left her mind for good this time. The Shindoji she had known wouldn't have done that to his own pet!  
  
Tenchi stood in front of Ayeka and motioned for her to save her strength. He whipped out his sword from the hilt at his side and held it straight in an offensive position in front of him.  
  
"Eeerraaagghhhh!!!" he yelled as he rushed toward Shindoji, determined to protect Ayeka and all the others from this horrible monster.  
  
When Tenchi was within five feet of the demon, it disappeared, as did Yugi. Tenchi stood in the middle of the field before the hill, dumbfounded as to where they had gone to.  
  
An evil cackle released itself from the air and faded off into the distance. Washu looked up from her spot on the grass next to Ayeka. She held her instruments close to her face, studying them rigorously. "The demon's gone," she said calmly. "He's no longer anywhere near us."  
  
Sasami helped Ayeka to her feet and they stumbled over to where Menishu lay.  
  
"He's still breathing," Sasami mumbled, "but he's injured pretty bad. We'll have to take care of him for a while."  
  
Ayeka stroked the cabbit's soft brown and white coat, gritting her teeth at the thought of Shindoji. He had tricked her, just to steal Yugi's body. And then, he nearly killed his own cabbit. The thought sickened her.  
  
"Shindoji, you will pay," she thought aloud, eyes burning with hatred.  
  
Well, there you have it, folks. My fourth chapter is completed! I hope it wasn't too poorly written. After I reread it, I noticed there are a bunch of grammatical errors, but it's the only way I know how to do it and still be able to get my point across. I hope it doesn't take too much away from the story. Anyhoo, thank-you for continuing to read, and your comments are very helpful. Again, I'm so sorry for the whole Sakuya/Yugi thing, but I wish I had known that before. Now I'm going to have to keep it that way because it's just so crucial to the story. Thanx for all your support! Toodles! 


End file.
